


Someone Had To Be Tough

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/M, Het Sex, Humor, Language, M/M, Sex-sex-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair asks Megan Conner to be Jim's new Guide.  Megan misunderstand's the whole bonding thing.  Someone's going to be in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Had To Be Tough

Someone Had To Be Tough - Patt 

The take-down was a fucking bloody mess. And Blair meant that literally. All of the officers were covered in blood. When Rafe, Brown, Conner, Joel and Simon got there the other men got to go back to the precinct to shower and fill out their reports. 

The drive back, in the stepvan, was a nightmare for the Sentinel. All he could smell was all of the different kinds of blood. Jim thought he would lose it, but Blair's hand came out of nowhere and calmed him. All Blair had to do was rub Jim's back and the large man calmed down. 

All nine men could not get out of their clothing fast enough. Jumping in the shower, Blair felt himself relaxing right away. He washed his hair four times to be sure there was no blood in it. He glanced up and saw four of the other officers staring at Jim. He looked over at Jim and saw him looking at him. Better yet, Blair saw Jim looking at his dick. Blair looked at the men's faces and realized they thought he was sick. Shit... 

The men looked over and saw that Blair had his head leaning against the tile saying shit. 

A naked Jim walked over to Blair in the shower and said, "Chief is something wrong?" 

"Yeah, something's wrong. Now get away from me," Blair said as he shoved past Jim and went to get dressed. 

"Looks like your partner doesn't feel the same way as you do," Mullins laughed. 

"What are you talking about?" Jim asked. 

"You were watching Sandburg's dick and getting hard that whole time," Mullins said. 

"I always get hard when I'm in the shower. I don't have any choice in the matter. Hot water makes me feel horny," Jim was pissed now. 

"Oh sorry man," Mullins tried to apologize. 

"No need to apologize, nothing happened. You guys are idiots," Jim stormed out of the shower and found the locker room empty. 

When Jim was dressed and at his desk, he had hoped that Blair would have started the paperwork, but he hadn't. Damn He knew that Blair was pissed off and he knew why. He didn't blame him and it wasn't the fucking hot water. What had he been thinking? You were thinking of Blair, you idiot. 

Jim finished up the report and put it on Simon's desk. The jerks from the shower came up and handed theirs to Jim too. 

"What am I supposed to do with these? Correct them?" Jim said sarcastically. 

"Hey Ellison, it was a perfectly legitimate mistake. We thought you wanted him," Mullins said. 

"This still doesn't explain why you just handed your papers to me. What are you doing?" 

"Captain Bermer said that we're to bring it to you to give to Captain Banks," Mullins started to walk away. 

Jim gathered up the papers and set them all on Simon's desk and then locked the door. 

On the way home, Jim was trying to figure out what he would say to his partner. By the time he got there he was no closer to a solution. Fuck... 

He opened up the loft door and heard no heartbeat, no noise, nothing. He looked around and saw things looked a little different. Pictures were missing from the bookshelf. Blair's masks were missing. Oh fuck, he moved. 

Jim ran into Blair's semi empty room and sat on the futon. Then he saw an envelope sitting on the edge of the futon, with his name on it. 

He picked it up with shaking hands and read the words, 

Dear Jim, 

Someone had to be tough, so I guess it's going to be me. You can't look at me in the shower like that. People talk. Plus I don't want you staring at me that way. I'm getting a job at a different PD, so I won't be seeing you anymore. I'll stop by and talk to Megan and make sure she's your new Guide. 

I wish you well. I wish me well. I wish we could have been well at the same station, but it can't work this way. 

Take care of yourself. Maybe someday I'll be less embarrassed and I'll call. But right now, I don't want to see you again. Please honor that. 

Thanks for the place to sleep for the last four and a half years. I'll miss the loft. 

Sandburg 

Reading Sandburg as the signature was Jim's undoing. He held on to Blair's extra pillow until he fell asleep. Blair had been right, someone had to be tough and it wasn't Jim. 

~~~~~ 

Blair did indeed stop by Conner's house. "Hi Sandy, come on in," she said as she led him into the house. 

"Conner, I have some bad news about working with Jim," Blair started. 

"What? Something happened to Ellison?" 

"No, nothing happened to Ellison. Will you listen please?" Blair pleaded. 

"Fine, I'm all ears," Conner wondered where American's got a saying quite this dumb. 

"You're going to be his new guide and he's going to fight you on it. So you'll have to make sure that you bond with him as soon as possible," Blair looked at her very seriously. 

"Bond?" Conner repeated. 

"You have to bond with him so he'll be more comfortable with you than with anyone else. And then he'll be able to be your partner," Blair stood up to take his leave. 

"Sandy, are you going to tell me what happened?" 

"No, it's best handled this way. Now please pay attention to all of these notes I wrote and remember what I said about bonding," Blair left Megan's house very sad, but knew he was doing what had to be done. 

Conner had no idea when this was going to start, but she was afraid that it was going to be sooner than she planned. 

The following day she was still trying to figure out what she had to do to bond, when Simon bellowed for her, "Conner, my office." 

"Yes sir?" 

"Shut the door, Conner," 

She shut the door and waited to be fired or something. "What's wrong?" 

"Did you notice the Dynamic Duo aren't here this morning?" Simon made the joke that everyone did. 

"Yeah, are they out already?" pretending ignorance is always good. 

"Well Sandburg is now at a different Police Station and Jim didn't show up. So your job if you choose to accept it is to take this loft key and go check on Ellison," Simon wasn't joking at all. 

Conner grabbed the key and said, "I'll call and give you a report sir," she rushed out of the office. 

Shit, I wonder if I should go home and shave my legs first? Bonding? God, I'm not ready for this crap. 

Simon knew that she would take care of Ellison for a while. But Simon knew that Jim wasn't going to make it without Sandburg. Then again, he had no idea about bonding with a guide either. 

Conner's hands were shaking as she opened up the door to the loft. She walked softly in and looked around. Nothing seemed out of place to her. She walked over to Sandy's room and saw Big Jim Ellison sleeping around his Guide's pillow. 

Conner leaned down and kissed Jim on the cheek. "Ellison, want to wake up and let me see your blues?" 

"No, go away," Jim moaned. 

"Jim, let me see your eyes," Conner wasn't going to give up. 

"Why do you want to see my eyes, Conner? You afraid I took a fucking bottle of pills?" 

"Yes," she whispered. 

Jim looked over at her and said, "I didn't. Conner, I'm not going to hurt myself. I'm just sad." 

"Can I cuddle up there with you and you can tell me what happened?" Conner looked almost as sad as Jim. 

Jim moved over so there was more room and she curled into his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

"Talk to me, Ellison," Conner asked. 

Jim described everything that happened the night before and what had happened when he got back to the loft. He then told her about Blair's note and then just lay there waiting for her to get angry. 

He waited for a while and realized that Conner was shaking. Could she be laughing at him? Jim didn't think so. Then Jim listened closer and heard her small sobs. "Conner don't cry all right? Please don't," Jim hoped she would stop soon. The big cop felt so sad right now. And he tried not to cry while holding on to Conner. 

About two hours later Conner woke up and found herself still in Jim's arms. He didn't seem to want to let go either. She tried to get up and Jim asked her to stay. "Jim, I have to call Simon. I'll come right back." 

Conner called Simon and heard, "Banks." 

"Sir, it's me. I'm checking in," Conner didn't say anything else. 

"So how is he?" 

"He's fine, sir," Conner responded. 

"So you'll be in this afternoon?" Simon asked hopefully. 

"No, sir, we won't be in for a few days. Could you see that someone covers for us?" 

"Conner? What the fuck is going on?" Simon sounded pissed. 

"I'm taking him somewhere for three or four days, sir. He really needs some help. Please don't give him a hard time," Conner almost begged. 

"Conner, if you think you can bring my old Detective back, then go for it," Simon hung up without even saying goodbye. 

Conner walked into the bedroom and said, "Come here," pulling Jim up off the bed was harder than she thought, but she got him up and on his feet. "Follow me, big man." 

Bonding... Bonding... What the hell, I wish I had shaved my legs. 

She put her hand inside Jim's big hands and then pulled him towards Jim's bedroom. She got him up there and started taking his clothes off, until he was naked. Pulling down the covers on the bed, she then pushed Jim on top of everything. She stood there and began to take her clothes off, until she was naked. Jim hadn't taken his eyes off of her the entire time. 

She began to run her hands over his chest as she got between his legs. She played with his navel, using her tongue and Jim was indeed responding. She played there awhile and then moved up to remind him of whom he was with. "Who am I, Jim?" 

"Megan, I know who you are," Jim panted. 

She went back to business. She kissed, sucked and nibbled her way back down to his cock. Jesus, he has a gorgeous cock. She took Jim inside of her mouth and Jim was talking to her now. "I need more, Megan. I want more. God, let me fuck your mouth." When she felt he was ready to come, she let his cock fall out of her mouth and she said, "I want you to come in me." 

Jim flipped her over onto her back and began to kiss his way down her body. He moved down to her pubic hair and he said, "You smell very nice." Then he began to lick and suck. Megan was panting and moaning and finally said, "Jim, I want to come with you in me." 

Jim stopped and as he began kissing her, he slid inside of her and both of them moaned with joy. 

When she woke up a few hours later, he looked at Jim's face and saw him smiling. 

"Do you do this for anyone that's depressed?" Jim teased. 

"Nope, never have," she kissed him and began the game again. 

"Conner, I was so lost. But right now all I can think about is fucking you," Jim smiled. 

"And you're complaining, why?" 

"I'm not, fuck me, baby, fuck me." Jim laughed. 

Conner slid on top of him and took Jim's cock and guided it into her again. She rode him like he had never been rode before. He was chanting and moaning, groaning and screaming for more. Conner loved that she could make Jim feel this way. 

"Meg, I'm close. I'm really close. I'm going to come, oh fuck," Jim screamed out Megan, and came. 

Jim got his breathing under control, flipped her on her back and started to lick and suck Conner until she came. When they finally settled down Jim said, "Let's go for dinner." 

They took a shower together and kissed and loved one another again while in there. 

Once dressed Conner said, "Where are we going?" 

"Where ever you would like to go," Jim leaned in for a kiss. 

"How about a movie and dinner. Dinner and a movie, whatever?" Megan asked. 

"Dinner first, then movie," Jim answered and they held hands to the truck. 

After dinner, they decided to go and see the new Clint Eastwood film. They were sitting there holding hands watching it and Jim pulled his hand out and slid his hand down her jeans. 

"Jim!" she whispered. "What are you doing?" 

He began to kiss her as he rubbed her clit until she was moaning into his mouth. Then he felt her tighten up and came with a sigh, calling out his name. Jim pulled his hand out of her jeans and licked his finger. Oh god, he's going to be the death of me. 

"Open your jeans," she whispered to Jim. 

"Not here Meg. When we get home," Jim said quickly and went back to watching the movie. She leaned over and unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out. Making sure there was no one around them, Megan got on her knees and gave him the best damn blowjob she'd ever given in her life. 

Jim put his fist in his mouth, to keep from crying out when he came. Jesus, she sucks cock really well. Jim looked down at her and smiled. He pulled her up to her seat and kissed her. 

"Get a room you two," two people shouted out. 

"This is a free country Jim, we can do what we want," and she turned to say something and Jim grabbed her and they left the movie. 

"I really wanted to see that damn movie," Conner complained. 

"We could go tomorrow," Jim teased. 

"I'm not going to movies with you anymore," Conner teased back. 

"Wanna watch the game with me?" Jim asked, not knowing where this relationship was going. 

"Oh that sounds fun. My apartment this time. I have a brand new big screen television and I know you don't need one, but I love it. You can sleep over at my place tonight," Conner kissed him quickly and they were on their way. 

They watched the game and Conner slept during most of it. Sex wears a person out. Jim woke her up when it was over and said, "Want to go into the bedroom?" 

Conner got up and led him by the hand into her bedroom and pulled the covers back. She began to kiss him and he was hard in a flash. They both took their clothes off and lay on the bed. Jim started kissing and licking her from her ankles up. Jim loved watching her move. As he got closer to homebase, she was almost begging. Suddenly Conner almost came off the bed because Jim was licking her ass. And it felt wonderful. She didn't put up a fight, so Jim continued licking her crack. Then he spread her cheeks apart and began to tongue fuck her. Jim flipped her over to make it easier on him and while he was licking and sucking he was also rubbing her clit until she was insane with desire. 

"Fuck me Jim. Fuck me like this," Conner said quietly. 

Jim leaned over and got some lotion and started making her sweet hole easier to enter. She loved the stretching. Jim had never done this before so he was a nervous wreck. But Conner was making it easier for him. Jim's cock was throbbing as he slipped a condom on and felt as though he was going to come by the time he got ready to enter her. 

As he entered her, he could tell it hurt, so he slowed down and got ready to move away if need be. But she began to loosen around his cock and before long he was able to enter entirely. He started fucking her nice and soft to start with and Conner finally said, "Give it to me hard, now." 

Jim did. He started to pound into her but he also was also moving his fingers in her front. He wanted her to be able to come at the same moment. 

Conner screamed Jim's name and came and when Jim felt it on his cock, he came right after that. Jim laid on her softly and waited until he started to slide out and then he moved off and went for towels and wash rags. After cleaning Conner off, Jim cleaned himself off and got back in bed. 

Jim pulled Conner into his arms and whispered, "I love you." 

He didn't expect an answer because he thought Conner was sleeping. 

What the fuck do I do with that? Conner wondered as she fell asleep. 

The next morning she snuck out of bed, got showered and changed and walked to the neighborhood church. She walked in and asked a priest looking person, "Excuse me is there someone I can talk to?" 

"Are you Catholic, my child?" the man asked. 

"No. I didn't realize you had to be Catholic to get help. Sorry," and Conner began to walk out. 

"Will I do?" the nice man asked, "I'm Father Tom Kelly." 

"So do I call you, Father, Tom or hey Kelly?" Conner asked in all seriousness. 

"Father Tom will do." 

"We're going to talk right here? Because what I have to talk about is so personal and I just don't know what to do," Conner looked ready to scream. 

"Come back to my office," Father Tom led the way. 

"Great Church, by the way," Conner added to be sweet. 

"We like it," Father Tom laughed, "here we are. Come on in and sit down. Relax and tell me what's happening." 

"Yesterday, my best friend came to me and told me that he had to give up being partners at the department with Jim. Blair then told me that Jim needed me to become his new partner. But then he went on and on about how I was going to have to bond with him. That was the most important thing. So I did what Blair said and Jim told me he loved me. Now I need you to tell me what to do," Conner finally finished and took a breath. 

"I think I might be missing some here. What did he mean by bonding?" Father Tom asked. 

"You know, BONDING!" Conner wanted to scream. 

"Bonding as in sexual situations?" Father Tom was in shock. 

"Yes, now you have it. So tell me what to do." 

"First tell me from the start what happened with this, Jim, my child." Father Tom looked very calm on the outside but inside he was freaking out. This was his first person to talk to him about sex. 

"My child? Give me a break. I'm at least four years older than you. Knock it off," Conner demanded. 

"Sorry, they teach us that at the Seminary," Father Tom said with a laugh in his voice. 

"Okay, well I got there and he looked like he would cry. Well fuck, sorry for the language, I can't stand to see someone crying. So I got in bed with him just to hold him. The next thing I knew I was leading him upstairs and I undressed him and myself. Then Jim fucked me like there was no tomorrow. And Lord, he can fuck well. Did I mention, his cock? It's beautiful. And I hate Blair for doing this to me." Conner had her face in her hands. 

"Well that's not that bad. One time you'll be able to get over easy enough I think," Father Tom started until he saw the look on Conner's face, "or not. What came next?" 

"We made love twice more before we left the house, and do you want to know about the movie theater too?" Conner asked. 

"Yes." 

"At the movie theater he slid his hand down my jeans and played with me, and he does it well I might add, until I came. And I got down on my knees and gave him a blowjob right there in the middle of the theater. My mother would die. My father would kill Jim," Conner was almost wailing by this time. 

"So it's safe to say this was the finale?" Father Tom hoped. 

"Oh no, we should be that lucky, Father. He did things to me at my apartment that I've never had done. But when he entered me from behind, I knew he was one of the gentlest men in the world. He's a great friend, he fucks mighty fine but I'm not in love with him," Conner looked to the priest for advice now. 

"If you're not in love with him, why would you be with him in a sexual way four times in one day and evening?" 

"Father, I think I might have come to the wrong place. If someone offered that to you, of course it would be nothing, but for me? I loved it. I just don't love him. Now how do I get rid of him without hurting his feelings?" Conner stood up like she was in a hurry. 

"I'm sorry, I can't help you. I can't believe you acted like this and don't see it as wrong," Father Tom glared at her. 

"Oh get a grip. What do you know? You never get any. No wonder you want everyone else to go without," Conner stormed out of the church. 

When she got to her car, she called Simon. "Banks." 

"Simon, I have to know where Blair is working right now," Conner begged well. 

"Well he's here. The other job at that station that I sent him to fell through, so Jim has his partner back again." 

"Okay, we'll be in a bit," Conner hung up the phone and flew over to pick up clean clothes at the loft and then went back to the apartment to a sleeping Jim. 

Conner knew she'd be dead if she had to be fucked that much in the next four days, so they were going to work. 

"Hey sleepyhead. Get up and get ready for work," Conner pulled him out of bed. 

Jim yanked her back into bed and said, "I need to feel you." 

Conner stood up and took her clothes off and slid into bed next to him and Jim began to caress her, starting with her neck. Then Jim leaned in and began to kiss her too. Before long she was panting and begging and Jim slid into her and he made love to her slowly, with much tenderness. As she got close to coming she told him to come with her and he sped up his strokes until they both came at the very same moment. 

Conner was sorry that this wasn't the real thing, because she had never had anyone love her the way Jim was doing it. Jim kissed her softly and said, "Shower?" 

And without much thought she joined him. She wanted to be fucked again. God, he was good at it. As soon as she stepped into the shower she saw that Jim was hard again and thought, "What am I doing?" But then realized she was having the fucking time of her life. 

When they got to the station, she said, "Jim, we're at work, we don't let anyone know about us here." 

"Gotcha," Jim said with a smile and walked off the elevator. 

Jim was shocked to see Blair sitting where he should be. "Hey Chief," he called out as he went to his desk. 

"You and Conner working a case?" Blair asked as he typed into the computer. 

"No." Jim answered simply. 

Blair looked over at him and said, "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing is wrong, Chief. I feel better than I've felt in years." 

Conner walked by and Jim gave her a look and Conner blushed. Blair knew right then what they had been doing. "Excuse me," Blair said as he followed Conner into the break room. 

"What you wanted to add fucking slut to your resume?" Blair growled at her. 

Conner walked over and shut the door to the break room and said "Sit down. I went and saw a priest today, that's how hard up I was. He might as well of called me a slut. But Sandy, what did you say to me yesterday?" 

"About what? Fucking him? I never said to fuck him," Blair was still pissed off. 

"Sandy, I'm fucking exhausted. He fucks like he looks. Really good, really hard and really strong. I feel like I'm never going to have my legs together again. For gods sake, he fucked my ass last night. I've never had my ass fucked. And I loved it. He's good. But he told me that he loved me and I don't love him, so I don't know what to do," Conner looked tired and upset. 

Blair stood still for a minute and said, "He fucked your ass?" 

"I'm telling you all of this and that's what you're dwelling on?" 

"Well I've never been able to talk any woman I date into anal sex," Blair answered. 

"Well, they don't know what they're missing," Conner said blushing again. 

"Well I don't know what to tell you, Conner. I meant bond as in you and I bond," Blair looked to see how she had made the mistake. 

"Sandy, we've never bonded." She looked more confused now. 

"Exactly, we bond as in friends. The bond of friendship," Blair tried not to laugh at the look on her face. 

"Oh holy shit. I've been fucked senseless for nothing. Not that I'm complaining but now I have to break up with him," Conner looked depressed. 

"Bring him a cup of coffee, that might help," Sandburg said as he left the break room. 

Oh like a cup of coffee is going to fucking help. Megan thought, but still got him one in case. 

She brought the coffee out to Jim and sat on the edge of his desk and tried to think of a way to talk to him. Simon came through and told everyone he wanted their attention. 

Jim stood behind her and she could feel his breath on his neck, making her wet and close to coming. I'm going to kick his ass. Then she looked over and saw that Sandy was watching him too. And he didn't look happy at all. Aha, he wants Jim for himself. Now I see the problem. 

Right then and there Conner decided that she was going to make Sandy miserable. He deserved it, damn it. 

Leaning back into Jim she said, "Later." 

Blair wanted to jump across his desk and throttle her. Jim was torn between seeing his guide jealous and what he was going to tell Conner when he had to let her down. And the sex had been fantastic. 

Blair and Jim went out on a call to talk to some witnesses of a hit and run. The drive over there was very quiet and finally Sandburg couldn't stand it anymore. 

"So what's going on with you and Conner?" 

"Chief, don't ask if you don't want to know," Jim calmly said. 

"That's a stupid answer Jim. She said that you guys had sex all night long and in the morning. She also said that you fucked her ass. What the hell is that about?" Blair was very agitated. 

"Chief, haven't you ever fucked anyone's ass?" it came out of his mouth before he could stop it. 

"Not a woman's ass," Blair blurted and then smacked his hand over his mouth. 

"So, you've fucked a man's ass before?" Jim asked trying to keep the conversation going. 

"No, not exactly. But I thought about it a few times, does that count?" 

"No, that doesn't count," Jim smiled over at his partner. 

"What are you smiling at? You think you're hot shit now? You fucked Conner's ass and I'll never hear the end of it," Blair looked like he was getting ready to jump out of the truck. 

"Chief, I had never fucked anyone's ass, so it was new for me. And I can't believe she told you about it," Jim was shocked, actually. 

"Jim, you told her you fucking loved her." 

"And?" 

"And? And? Jim, you never tell anyone you love them these days. And now you tell Conner?" Blair was totally confused. 

"Sandburg, you sound jealous." 

"I'm not jealous, Ellison. I'm so not jealous. Did you mean it?" 

"Sandburg I'm lost. Did I mean what?" 

"Did you mean you loved Conner?" 

"Now that I won't discuss with anyone but Conner. By the way, she lets me call her Meg and Megan in bed," Jim smiled over at his very angry partner. 

"So tell me about some of your evening," Sandburg was baiting him. 

"You want to know how many times we did it and where?" Jim asked. 

"Only if you're comfortable with that." 

"Well I'm not. She was really embarrassed about the Movie Theater." 

"Shit, you fucked her in a movie theater? Ellison, you are good." 

"No, I didn't fuck her, unless you count finger fucking. That's what I did for her and when she came she whispered sweet things into my mouth. Then she got down on her knee's and gave me the best blowjob I've ever had in my life," Jim almost got tired all over again. 

"Holy shit." 

"Those were my words under my fist in the theater. She's good," Jim snuck a peek and saw his partner shifting his cock in his pants. 

"Who do we have first?" Blair got back to work. 

"I think it's Mrs. John Tyler. She saw the accident, but two other people are saying that it wasn't the way she said it was." 

They pulled up and they walked to the door and knocked. 

"Can I help you?" a pretty woman asked. 

"Mrs. Tyler?" Jim asked. 

"Yes, can I help you?" 

"My name is Detective Jim Ellison and this is my partner, Detective Blair Sandburg. We're here to ask more questions about the accident that you saw," Jim hoped she would invited them in. 

"Oh of course, come on in and sit down," she held the door open for them and then showed the way to the living room. 

Blair whispered, "So you think this woman would be as good?" 

"Shut up, Sandburg." 

"Now gentleman, what can I help you with?" Mrs. Tyler was very calm and happy to help. 

"It says here that you witnessed the car that hit, Michael Standing," Jim stated. 

"Yes, I described it in great detail," she answered. 

"There's one little problem. Two other witnesses are saying it was another car," Blair added. 

"Oh they must have not seen the first one and are talking about the second one." 

"There was a second car hitting Michael Standing?" Jim asked incredulously. 

"Well of course. I told the officer that night but he seemed more taken with the other two witnesses. They were more his age, if you get my drift?" 

"Oh Jim gets that drift every chance he can." 

Jim kicked Sandburg hard in the leg and said, "We're going to retake your statement and then we'll be done. I'm very sorry about all of this." 

"Detective Ellison, may I speak with you for a moment?" Mrs. Tyler stood up and walked into the hallway. 

"Yes, ma'am?" 

"Are you seeing anyone steady right now? I wanted to ask you out for dinner," Mrs. Tyler was very bold. 

Jim looked at the beautiful woman in front of him and wondered what in the hell was going on. "Thank you anyway, but I'm taken, Ma'am." 

"Never hurts to ask, right?" she led him back into the room. 

"Detective Sandburg would like a soda or coffee?" 

"A glass of water would be good, ma'am," Blair wanted her gone for a minute. 

As soon as she walked through the doorway, he smacked Jim as hard as he could in his chest. 

"Ow, that hurt, Sandburg," Jim growled. 

"Wuss," Sandburg glared at him now. 

When Mrs. Tyler came back in the room she saw Detective Ellison rubbing his chest and wasn't sure what that meant. But it made her want him all the more. 

"Detective Ellison, may I have your number in case I remember something at the last minute?" 

"Ma'am, you can reach me at the department all day long. Sometimes even evenings," Jim smiled at her. 

"Well I would feel better if I had a cell phone number, if you know what I mean," Mrs. Tyler wasn't giving up. 

"I'm sorry ma'am but my woman won't like it. Won't like it at all. She's also a cop. We don't want to make her angry do we?" Jim wondered when he had wandered into the fucking twilight zone and how he could get out. 

"Well I guess I'll give you my statement then," and she did. Blair and Jim both wrote things down and asked questions. After about two hours, they left the house and got into the truck. 

Once in the truck, Jim started it and asked, "Why the hell did you smack my chest so hard?" 

"Because you're a fucking pig." 

"Would you give me a hint as to why I'm a fucking pig?" Jim could hear Sandburg's heart beating hard and his breathing was erratic. 

"That bitch took you in the hallway and asked you out didn't she?" 

"Sandburg, if it happened to you, I wouldn't have smacked you. I would have just called you a dog." 

"Well she was a bitch and I didn't like her," Blair looked out the window and tried to ignore Jim. 

"Let's just try and get back to work," Jim drove to the next house. When they knocked a beautiful 30 year old woman answered and smiled at Jim and said, "Could I help you?" 

Blair pinched Jim's back, as hard as he could. Jim jumped and said, "Yes ma'am. We're Detective Ellison and Sandburg. We're here to ask you if you saw the first car in the accident." 

They young girl took them in the house and offered them tea. Then she answered all of their questions. "Detective Ellison, would you like to come for dinner tonight?" 

Blair stomped Jim's foot with the heel of his boot. "Nooooo ma'am. I'm taken. Sorry." 

They finished up and left. Jim limped to the truck. "Chief, I think you broke my fucking toe." Jim opened the door and started the truck up. 

"Stop being a wuss." Blair then looked out the window and ignored his partner. 

"Chief, what's going on? You pinched me first and then broke my toe. I didn't even do anything," Jim really did want to talk about it. 

"Because you're a jerk. Anyone could see you wanted to fuck her. So fuck her. Have fun," Blair spat out. 

"I'm not a jerk, Blair, and I don't want to fuck her," Jim answered. 

"Oh sorry, you only want to fuck Conner. Sorry, how could I forget?" Blair was getting more agitated by the moment. 

When they got to the next woman's house Jim turned to Blair and said, "You take this one." 

"Fine," Blair walked up and knocked and the woman said, "Can I help you?" 

"I'm Detective Blair Sandburg and this is Detective Jip Ellison. We're here to ask you questions about the accident you witnessed," Blair was getting the evil eye from Jim for the Jip remark. 

"Please come in and I'll answer anything you need to know," Melanie was her name and she was as pretty as her name was. 

"Ms. Peters, we need to know if you saw a first car hit the vehicle, there were two cars involved," Blair continued. 

"No, I only saw the second one then. Sorry, I had just gotten there right before that," Melanie added. 

"Ms. Peter's could I use your rest room?" Blair asked. 

"Oh sure, it's down the hall and to you right," Melanie offered with a smile. 

"Be right back, partner," Blair smiled evilly at Jim. Or would that be Jip. 

Melanie wasted no time, she moved over next to Jim on the sofa and said, "So Jip, how about coming for dinner tonight. We can watch the game and then decide what to do from there." 

"My name is Jim and for you it's Detective Ellison. No I don't want to come for dinner and please remove your hand from my leg," Jim started to move away from her as Blair came walking in the room. 

"Oh sorry, Ms. Peter's need some more time?" 

"He turned me down," she said glumly. 

"That's why we call him Jip. He's always jipping us," Blair was having a hard time keeping from laughing. 

"Ms. Peter's, that's all we need. We'll get out of your hair now," Jim stood up and walked to the door. 

He climbed into the truck and glared at his partner when he climbed in. "What the fuck was that? Jip? Give me a break," Jim started the truck and looked at the addresses and found the victim's now. 

"So who are we seeing now?" Blair asked sweetly. 

"It's Michael Standing," Jim read it from the paper. 

"We're going to ask him why he didn't know he had two cars hit him?" Blair wondered aloud. 

"He was unconscious, so that's a no brainer," Jim smiled. 

"Why do we have to have his statement then?" 

"What if he saw something in the first few minutes?" Jim asked. 

They walked up to the door and knocked and a gorgeous looking man answered and Blair groaned. Jim looked down at his partner, worried. 

"I'm Detective Ellison and this is Detective Sandburg. We're here for your statement about the accident," Jim said quickly. 

"Sure, come on in," Michael opened the door. 

Both men sat on the sofa with their tablets out, ready for answers. Now they had to ask the questions. 

So they did. Asking anything and everything they could. The entire time Blair watched Michael stare at his partner with want. Jim started asking him a few more questions and Blair saw Michael get an erection. 

"What is your first name, Detective Ellison?" Michael asked in a husky voice. 

Before Jim could answer, Blair said, "His first name is Gem. Detective Gem Ellison." 

Jim glared at Blair. "OH what a perfect name for you, Gem. You are indeed a gem," Michael said as he ran his hand over Jim's leg. 

"Get your hand off of my leg right now," Jim growled. 

Michael moved it to Jim's cock instead and he asked, "Is this better?" 

"No, it's not fucking better? What is wrong with you people?" Jim stood up and said, "I'll be in the truck Chief." 

"He has a thing about gays?" Michael asked. 

"Not usually I don't think. But he doesn't like anyone touching him," Blair smiled all the way out to the truck. 

"Chief, this has to stop. Gem? Gem? What the fuck was that?" Jim yelled. 

"I was teasing ya," Blair smiled at him. 

"You were?" Jim smiled back. 

"Yeah, and I told Michael that you'll be glad to stop by tonight for dinner," Blair looked out the window and almost went through the windshield when Jim slammed on the breaks. 

"Chief, you're still joking, right?" 

"I might be. What's it worth to you?" Blair laughed outright. 

"You are such a shit. God, I didn't want to have dinner with him," Jim sighed loudly. 

"Nah, you have dinner with Conner tonight," Blair reminded him. 

"I'm going to break up with her I think," Jim wasn't sure he should tell Blair this. 

"Why? It sounds like you guys were doing pretty well," Blair said, trying to be supportive. 

"Well I was on the rebound," Jim said shortly. 

"The rebound? You weren't even dating anyone," Blair waited for Jim to answer. 

"You don't know everything, Sandburg." 

"Well I know that you weren't dating anyone. You were home every fucking night and the key word would be night, because there was no fucking," Blair started to laugh at his own joke. 

"Fine, you know what, fuck you," Jim drove to work as fast as he could. 

"Jim, the rebound, Ellison," Sandburg howled with laughter. 

Jim's cell phone went off and he answered, "Ellison." 

"Well I would hope so, it's your phone," Simon teased. 

"What do you want sir?" Jim was very short with his boss and knew he'd have to apologize later. 

"I need you to go to this address, we've got a new crime scene. We have the murder suspect in custody, but the witnesses all have to be questioned," Simon hung up without saying goodbye. 

"Where to now, partner?" Blair crossed his eyes at Jim. 

Jim knew he was going to hear about this forever. Shit... 

"We have to question more witnesses and then go back and interrogate the suspect they have in custody," Jim said it quickly. 

Jim pulled up in front of the building and he and Blair entered the building. The first thing they heard was a woman sobbing. Jim turned to Blair and said, "I hate when they cry." "Me too," Blair whispered. 

They walked into the room and began their questioning, trying to be as cold as they could. The room was filled with crying men and women. The victim had been a 12-year-old child. Blair looked over at his partner and thought it looked like Jim might be losing it, so he got closer to him and ran his hand up Jim's back. 

It was just what Jim needed. He needed to be reconnected with his guide. The rest of the day was horrible, but Jim was able to get through it with Blair's help. 

When they got to the station, Simon met them in the bullpen. "You both lucked out. The guy just rolled over and you won't have to question him at all." 

"Good, we're dead on our feet," Jim said, "I'll be in the locker room if anyone needs me." 

Jim slid into the shower and tried to wash off everything he'd had to witness and listen to in the last few hours. He heard the men in the other showers making cat calls and in walked Conner. Naked as the day she was born. 

"What's the deal, you all never saw a woman naked before? Poor things," Conner slipped into the shower with Jim and whispered, "I need you." 

Jim began to kiss her and they were off. Blair stood in the doorway watching the two of them with his heart breaking. 

Conner put her legs around Jim's waist and he entered her slowly. They were both moaning and wanting this to last. But they both knew it wouldn't. Conner was right there and said, "Give it to be baby. Make me scream when I come," 

Jim pulled her closer and shoved his cock in and rammed her over and over again. She screamed 'Jim' as she came and he followed right behind. They both finished their shower and everyone in the shower room was in shock. 

They had never seen a show like that, ever. Everyone's dicks were hard as a rock, but they didn't have any Conner coming to their shower stall. 

As she was getting dressed Blair walked in and said, "You giving that to anyone, or just Ellison?" 

"Don't be crude, Sandy. It doesn't suit you," Conner answered. 

"I want to know why he's so hot for you. What are you doing for him?" Blair asked. 

"Sandy, you're an idiot. He wants you," she slammed her locker shut and walked out of the room. Blair caught up with her and asked, "What do you mean, he wants me?" 

"Just what it sounds like. He told me he was on the rebound. And it took me awhile to figure it out, but it's you. He wants to fuck you," Conner looked to see if Sandy understood it. 

"Conner, I can't be in that type of relationship. The men around here aren't very open to those things. I have to work with them," Blair had his head hanging. 

"Fine, I'll continue fucking him then, because he's so good at it. You can't even imagine it," Conner stormed off. 

Blair went to the loft and knocked on the door. Jim opened it up and said, "Forget your key?" 

"Well I moved out kind of sudden I didn't know how you felt about that," Blair moved his backpack and a duffle bag though the door. 

"Chief, this is your home and you're always welcome," Jim walked off to finish the dinner he was working on. 

He loves Chicken, so I'll make sure and put plenty of chicken in this. It's going to be the best chicken stir-fry he's ever had. 

After he got everything in his room, he stood behind Jim and said, "Smells wonderful. You're making stir-fry just for me?" 

"Yeah, I thought it would be a welcome home dinner. I missed you Chief," Jim continued to stir and cook. 

Blair slipped his arms around Jim's waist and held on for dear life. He loved this man so much; it wasn't even funny. Why was he being such a chicken shit? 

"Hey Chief, let me turn around here," Jim flipped around and they hugged like Jim liked to hug. He could fell tremors going through Blair's body and he asked, "Do I scare you?" 

"No." 

"Does sex with me scare you?" Jim asked next. 

"No." 

"Then tell me what's scaring you," Jim pulled Blair's face up to look into his eyes. 

"The guys at the station don't like gay men. I don't know if I can do it," Blair said honestly. 

"Well then that's settled," Jim said as he pulled away. 

"See I knew you'd take that wrong," Blair yelled at the tall man. 

Jim pointed the wooden spoon at Blair and said, "You don't know shit. I'm in love with you, Chief. If you don't want me, that's fine. But don't say I don't understand." 

"You're flicking pieces of chicken and vegetables all over the kitchen. You might want to use a clean spoon if you're going to do that," Blair almost laughed. 

"Fuck you, Chief. Eat when you want. I'm going upstairs," Jim stormed up the stairs. 

After about an hour Blair finished putting everything away, there was a knock at the door. Blair opened it to Conner. "What do you want Conner?" 

"Well I'm dying to know what's going on," Conner pushed her way in. 

"We decided that it wouldn't work," Blair said calmly. 

"What? Are you nuts?" Conner really wondered about these yanks. 

"I don't want to be gay, simple as that," Blair said as he walked into his room. 

Conner said, "Well that works out well. I was feeling a little lonely and on the horny side. Now I can have him, right?" 

"No, you can't have him," Blair yelled. 

"Why not? I want him, I want him to fuck my ass again," Conner looked like she was walking towards the stairs. 

Jim lay upstairs trying not to laugh out loud. 

"You even think about going up there and I'll kick your Aussie ass," Blair growled. 

"I'd like it to be Jim, but if it has to be you, then so be it," Conner smiled over at her friend. 

"You're bullshitting me aren't you?" Blair asked. 

"No, I'm not. You don't want Jim, right?" Conner inquired. 

"No, I told you, I don't want to be gay," 

"Well I want to be het, so I'm taking him off the market. He's so fucking hot it's not even funny. He's mine, Sandy," Conner got to the first step and Blair stopped her. "And by the way, if you really want me to, I can tell you how good he is." 

"Conner, stop. Please don't do this," Blair held on to her arm. 

"Why? I need a reason. If I don't get a reason, I'm so up there getting fucked," Conner stood and waited. 

"I love him, and I don't want you fucking him," Blair whispered. 

"But Sandy if you're not doing the deed with him, I'm taking over. So make up your mind," Conner went up one more step. 

"I need more time to think about it," Blair thought that might work. 

"No, that's not good enough. I'm fucking him Sandy and I'll tell you how it felt. Too bad you can't be the one telling me," Conner moved up two stairs this time. 

"Conner, why are you doing this? Please give me some time," 

"Sandy, you've had the last four and a half years to think on it. It's time to move on or move in with Jim. Tell me which one. I want to go and suck that wonderful dick," Conner took two more steps up. 

Jim was almost laughing out loud at what Conner was doing. She was indeed bad, and Jim would have to remember not to mess with her in the future. 

"Conner, I'm afraid," Blair's head was hanging down. 

"Sandy, what do you want Jim to do to you?" 

"The same things he did to and for you. God, I was so fucking jealous," Blair looked up at Conner and hoped for some compassion. 

"So get up there and get it," Conner yelled. 

"I can't. I just can't..." Blair almost whispered. 

"Well I guess that's your choice. I'll go ahead and take my choice then," Conner climbed the remaining stairs and climbed into Jim's bed. She saw the big smile on his face and knew that he knew what was going on. 

Blair watched her and lost it. He flew up the stairs and said, "You fucking slut. You know how I feel about him." 

"You said you didn't want him. So he's up for grabs," Conner growled back at him. 

Conner kissed Jim and said, "Jim, I want you to fuck my ass," Conner moaned. 

"Jim, don't you dare fuck her ass. I want you to fuck my ass, not hers," Blair screamed in frustration. 

Conner got up and said, "It's about damn time, Sandy." 

Blair just stood there staring at Jim. Jim then got off the bed, stripped off all of his clothing and pulled the covers down. 

"Hey Chief, I'd really like to fuck your ass," Jim smiled at his partner. 

Blair stripped his clothing off and joined Jim on the bed. "Jim, I'm so sorry. I don't know what was happening with me. But I'm back." 

Jim got the lube out of the drawer and started to loosen up Blair. While he was doing that, he sucked on Blair's cock until Blair almost came. "You ready for me Chief?" 

"Yeah, I think so," Blair sounded very nervous. 

"If it hurts too much, I'll pull out and we can do something else. I love you, baby," Jim said as he entered Blair's sweet hole. 

Blair let out a small groan, but it didn't last long and before long Blair was moving back to meet Jim's cock. Once he was all the way in there, he let Blair's hole get used to having something in it and then when Blair told him, he started fucking him. Every time he hit Blair's prostate, Jim would moan with him. 

"Why did you have to fuck Conner so many times?" Blair said in the middle of the passion. 

"Because you wanted it to be that way. You didn't want me, you wanted me to be with someone. So I did what you wanted. Someone had to be tough, Blair. It was my turn," Jim pounded harder into Blair and Blair screamed out as he came and pulled Jim right after him. 

"Now it's my turn to be tough. This will never happen again with anyone but me, Ellison. This bed is for you and me alone. Understood?" Blair asked. 

Jim pulled him into his arms and said, "It's how it was meant to be, Chief." 

The End.


End file.
